Lost Wings
by nashia
Summary: Same soul, New lives. White Wings...
1. 12 years ago

_By:__ Nashia Vang_

_In the clouds, there existed a castle. And in that castle, a girl was being held. The castle itself was known to none down below, but there were still those who lived there._

_The girl was cursed, by a spell long forgotten, a spell known only by a one man. As she grows older, the spell slowly loses its power. Slowly, she would grow her wings._

_One day as a young boy was roaming the castle, he came across a hidden door. Out of curiosity he follows the path to a bolted wooden door. He stares at it as he cautiously walks over and touches the lock. The door bursts open with a blinding flash of light._

_There in front of him was a room with crystal walls. He felt a gust of air hit his face as he entered and shivered. He looks around in awe as he runs pass crystal after crystal. But he pulls to a sudden stop when he spotted a cradle slowly rocking back and forth._

_He peeks over the cradle and inside he found a baby girl wrapped in drags. Around her neck was a milky snow-white pendant in the shape of wide spread wings._

_She stirred as he starts poking her. She opens her eyes and started laughing. He thought she was cute and started laughing as well. Later when she fell asleep he crept out of the room and told none what he had found that day. Every day since then he came and brought toys and played with her, but he never had the courage to pick her up._

_After two months of the boy disappearing everyday the adults got suspicious. One afternoon a man fallowed the boy to the girl. After finding out that he had found the girl and woke her, he tried to grab the girl and seal her into slumber once again._

_After spending all that time with her and with his strong desire to save her, he finally found the courage to pick her up. He reaches his hand into the cradle and carefully lifted her up as he had seen his mother pick his little sister up before._

_As he runs from the man a blinding light not much different from before flashes from the baby's body. He fell backwards from the shock. But shocked as he was, he held the baby to his chest to protect it from the impact to the ground. But instead of hitting hard frozen crystal, he feels a warm, soft sensation surround him._

_He soon felt ground under him and opens his eyes to find something even more shocking. He was no longer in the room. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he finds he's not even in his world._

_His hands flew to his head as he got dizzy from the confusion. As soon as his head stilled, he remembered the baby. He looked into his arms and found nothing there He began through searching his clothes and everywhere around him, to find some trace of her. He soon felt lightheaded and fell to the ground as darkness surrounded him._


	2. Present Day

"Uyen wake up! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming!" I turned to look out the window on my right. "It's that time of the year again; the first day of school!" I turned back around and put on my pink bunny slippers. I stood up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready. I looked into the mirror and surprisingly there's a smile on my face!

'_Come on!' _ The voice came out of nowhere, sounding very cheerful. My eyes widened. _Huh?_ I shook myself a little.

The voice came again, sounding very desperate. _'No! Get away from her!'_

I squeezed my eyes shut. My hands clutched the side of my throbbing head. "Stop!" I shouted into the air. I looked up suddenly. Everything was quiet. The voice echoed in my mind. _That voice, I've heard it before… but from where? _I searched my mind for that mysterious voice. Nothing.

After a long pause, I heard a sound coming from the window. I walked over and pulled up the blinds to see a rock thrown straight at my face! If not for the glass, it would have hit me!

I quickly opened the window and a familiar voice came ringing through.

"Hurry! It's already seven twenty-two! We're gonna be late!"

"I'll be right there! Let me get ready! Wait a few!" I shouted down.

"Hurry!" The voice belonged to a fourteen year old girl named Mai.

_**Flashback**_

I first meet her when I was four. I had just arrived at my new home and was watching the movers unload, when a girl of about my age appeared in front of me and started tickling me!

"What? Stop that! Stop!" I shouted (although I was laughing between every word) while trying to wiggle away.

The mysterious girl stopped and hung her head low. "…"

"What was that for?" I asked gasping for breath.

After a while the girl looked up with those dreaded puppy dog eyes and stared at me. "You looked so sad! I wanted to cheer you up!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry… It's just that everyone was getting along fine at home until mom's company decided to transfer her here. I miss my friends! It took me such a long time to get them and now they're all gone! It'll take me forever to make new ones!" I wanted to cry then, but I couldn't in front of someone I didn't know!

"Don't worry! Can I be your friend? I show you to everyone!" With that she dragged me away. And that's how our friendship started. Well, I was mad at her because I got in trouble for leaving the house…

_**End Flashback**_

I closed the window and rushed off to get ready. After I was done I speed down the stairs to the kitchen where my happy mom was washing the dishes. I ran up to her, gave her a hug, and started for the door. Along the way I picked up a jelly covered toast.

"Don't forget to come home early today!" Mom called after me as I closed the door.

"What took you so long? It's seven forty-six! We'll never make it on time!" Mai shouted while pointing to her watch.

"We'll make it if we use the bike! Let me go get it!" I shouted back as I headed for the garage.

When I got there I found that the door was looked! _Oh no! Now what do we do? Mom cant give us a ride, and Mai's parents sure won't… Wait! _I took off my bag and searched through it. _Thank goodness Mom gave me a spare key! _I pushed the key into the lock. It won't budge. _Why now? _I starting wiggling it and shaking the door until finally, it opened! _I hate these old doors._

I ran in and went straight to the place where my bike had always been kept. It's not there… I started rummaging through the dusty garage for the bike. After looking everywhere I found it behind the door.

"You pedal." She stared at me.

"What? I looked for it!" I cried.

"It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"…You've got a point…"

"Just hurry up! We've got eight minutes till eight! We might make it if you pedal fast enough!"

"I'll have to pedal thirty MPH to get there on time!"

"Then hurry! Seven minutes left!" She yelled.

I started pedaling as fast as I could. We quickly speed past Mr. Luaus, The police on our block. He was a kind man in his mid-thirties. "You're late as usual, Uyen! You better hurry!"

I pedaled even faster.

_**Growl…**_"Um… I skipped breakfast…" Mai laughed nervously.

"Why didn't you eat some? You weren't late when you left your house! Oh well, nothing can be done about that now. Open my bento, and take the toast. That was going to be mine, but you can eat it." I replied pointing at the box.

"But…"

"Just take it! I need to concentrate!" I pedaled even faster.

Mai reach out and grab the box. She hesitated before opening it. She took the jelly covered toast and bit it. She used her free hand and wrapped the box.

"Late again, Uyen? And it's only the first day! How are you going to get through the semester like that?" asked a middle aged woman as she walked down the steps of the school, assumingly going to get something from her car.

"It's my fault, Ms. Luna! I took too long getting ready!" I answered our infamous teacher. She was renowned for being the most childish teacher, but when she gets serious…

Ms. Luna paused as she started laughing. "Wow! I was just kidding!" She kept on laughing as we stared at her. "But you should hurry! You have one minute left to get to class!" She called reminding us.

We quickly hoped off the bike and ran inside, forgetting everything else and focused on arriving on time.

We rushed down the halls pass every door until finally we reach our destination. I got there first with Mai on my tail. I pulled open the doors and was immediately greeted the other girls.

"Did you hear? There's a new transfer student coming today to our class!" cried Hailey. She had transferred here last spring, when her mom had died in a car accident.

"The transfer is a boy! A very cute one too! I saw him talking to the teacher while earlier when I was doing my morning duties!" explained Lucy, the most informed person in this school. She had information on almost everyone except a select few. "I looked him up as soon as I got back and found some very interesting information!"

"What did you find?" I asked as I fought my way through all the girls to my desk.

"Apparently both his-" Lucy was interrupted by the bell as it rang to announce that class was about to start.


	3. NOTICE

NOTICE:

To all readers, all current and new stories will be on under the name:

ellenmax8

Until further notice, please continue to reference this until everything is set. At this time I have yet to finish setting up ellenmax8, and may be forced to change to a new user due to several unnamed problems.

If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review (although I prefer e-mail at ). Please voice your thoughts.

PLEASE AND THANKYOU!!!

From your tired writer,

Nashia Vang


End file.
